


It's the Little Imperfections

by kennagirl



Series: The Opposite of What We Planned [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e15 Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 2015: It’s all Sebastian’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Kurtbastian Week, funerals.

Sure, they’d been living together for a month, but Sebastian thought it’d take a lot longer than that for Kurt to end up crying on the couch over something that was apparently his fault.

“Whoa, whoa, hey now, what did I do?” he asked.  “Because we were cool when you left for classes this morning and I haven’t mortally offended you or yours in any way since then, so you’re gonna have to clue me in here.”

“You got me hooked on this stupid show!”  Both sets of eyes turned back to the TV where a fire was frozen on the screen.  Sebastian examined it more closely, taking in the construction of the fire and the men in the foreground, and realized what his hysterical boyfriend was talking about.

“Which episode is it?”

“The zombie one with Bobby’s wife and the mom from Suite Life.”

“Oh, babe.”  Sebastian sat on the couch and wrapped Kurt in his arms.  The other boy went willingly, pressing his face to Sebastian’s chest.  Bobby Singer was definitely Kurt’s favorite character on Supernatural.  Kurt claimed is was because of the snark, but Sebastian had a theory about Bobby being an alcoholic demon hunter version of Burt Hummel.

An episode where he had to kill his wife and hold a hunter’s funeral in the junkyard?  That was never going to sit well.  And season seven was going to be really hard.

“I told you to wait until I was here before you watched it.”

“I thought that was because you wanted to see it yourself.  You always say that about the funny ones.”  Kurt sniffed.  “I just wanted to watch something with hot guys, not so many dead people.”

He chuckled.  “I think you picked the wrong show to watch.”

Kurt hit him without any force.  “Tell me something I don’t know, asshole.”

“You’re gonna cry a lot more before you make it through the season.”

“I said something I don’t know.”

Sebastian wracked his brain for what episode was next.  “There’s some young Sam coming up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“And no sadness?”

“Not that I remember.  So why don’t we watch Karen’s funeral and then we’ll keep going, okay?”

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt was hitting him with a pillow and promising no sex for a week.


End file.
